Take A Hint
by Jackie Winters
Summary: This one's a suggestion from a friend of mine .How do you tell off two blonds who keep hitting on our redheaded filmer and navy haired slug expertise?Only way to know is to read this!


Elina sat next to Trixie and Eli sat in front of her .

"I gotta admit it .This place is pretty cool Trixie ," she laughed and glanced around .She groaned when she caught sight of two certain blond headed boys .

''Uh-oh here comes trouble...'' she heard Trixie grumble before the boys caught sight of the gang .

''Well well .If it isn't Elina Shane and Trixie Sting!'' chuckled Billy .Elina rolled her eyes and fought the urge to blast him with her powers .

''It's .Shae .Why can't anybody get that right?'' she hissed .He ignored her comment and sat next to Trixie .She rolled her eyes and scowled as Twist sat next to Elina .

''Buzz off Twist ,'' she was about to say but Eli got to him before her .She winked at him and secretly began using her psychic energy on Trixie .

**'_Trixie?Hear me?'_**

_**'Loud and clear .You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?'**_

_**'Yes .If they can't take a hint...Oh I'm sure they will in a second or two..'  
**_

Both girls smiled and winked .Eli shot daggers with his eyes at Twist as he flirted with Elina .Trixie had to keep calm or else she'd end up nearly choking Billy .

''So?How bout we sing somethin for you two girls?'' asked Twist with his usual cheeky smile .Elina looked at Eli and Kord .The Cave Troll had to hold Eli back a little to keep him from lunging at Twist .She looked at Twist with a grin of her own .

''No way Twist .How bout we sing somethin?Right Trix?'' she said with a wink at the redhead .

''Great idea!I really hope you'll 'like' this song boys...'' laughed Trixie and both girls stood up from the table and walked over to the dj of the club .He grinned and gave them mics after hearing their idea .

''Ok folks!This are about to get hot up in this place!Performing Take A Hint-Beatrice 'Trixie' Sting and Elina Shane!''

''IT'S SHAE!'' she snapped and turned red at the whistles and teasing looks .Both girls stood on the stage as the song began .

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

_[Elina:]_  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
_[Trixie:]_  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the...

_[Elina:]_  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
_[Trixie:]_  
You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not  
_[Elina:]_  
You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth  
_[Both:]_  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

_[Both:]_  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

_[Elina:]_  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
_[Trixie:]_  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"  
_[Elina:]_  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
_[Both:]_  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

_[Both:]_  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

_[Elina:]_  
What about "No" don't you get?  
_[Trixie:]_  
So go and tell your friends  
_[Both:]_  
I'm not really interested  
_[Elina:]_  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
_[Trixie:]_  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
_[Both:]_  
You'll be gone

_[Trixie:]_  
One  
_[Elina:]_  
Get your hands off my...  
_[Trixie:]_  
Two.  
_[Elina:]_  
Or I'll punch you in the...  
_[Elizabeth:]_  
Three.  
_[Elina:]_  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
_[Both:]_  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

_[Both:]_  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

Both girls had stepped off stage and walked all over , cornering both Twist and Billy .Out of the corners of their eyes ,the girls had seen Kord holding Eli back with Pronto's help .He had been staring daggers at Twist the whole time .Now however , said blonds were red faced at the girl's performance .Elina winked at Twist .

''I think now you know how we feel boys...Now...OUT!''The crowds cheered as both bandits left the club .Elina high fived Trix and both teens walked back to their friends .

''Wow!Nice job!'' laughed Kord ,''I've never seen a better way to tell someone off!''

''Why thank you!Oh and Trix?Did ya get it on tape?'' asked Elina .The redhead held up her camera .

''You know it!Once this gets out-Billy and Twist sure will wish they never messed with us!'' laughed the film maker .Eli put his arm around Elina's shoulders .

''Good!Cause I don't plan on having another boyfriend anytime soon!''


End file.
